


Exchange trouble

by Lollypop001114



Category: Phandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollypop001114/pseuds/Lollypop001114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil gets and addition to the family, an exchange student!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick draft, should I continue! Leave a comment!

"Dan! Dan! Guess what just came in the mail! Phils voice rang through the apartment and Dan looked up from his laptop and glanced towards the door.  
"What is it Phil?" Phils face scrunched up in a nervous expression and he looked too his feet.   
"Well… about a month or two ago I got this letter in the post about hosting an exchange student," Dan could already see where this was going, " and I thought it would be a fun experience you know?" Dans facial expression was far from amused and he almost looked a bit angry.  
"No Phil! I don't know! Why would I want an exchange student here?" Phil looked down at the ground with the expression off a sad puppy, he then glanced up at Dan with a cute look and meekly said.  
"Sorry… but I think it'll be fun! I mean how bad can it be? And it's only for a trial period at first, if we don't think it works out or if the person doesn't like it they'll get replaced!" Dan sighed heavily and knew he had lost, as he lost all fights with Phil when he made that irresistible face. Damn him for being so cute sometimes!  
"Oh! Fine, but next time you do this you ask me! Okay?" Phil nodded and looked ecstatically happy, he then proceeded to walk into the kitchen grab some cereal and plop himself on to the couch. He could feel his palms getting sweaty as he was sure Dan would not be particularly fond of what he was about to say… well here goes nothing.  
"Dan?" Dan once again looked at Phil, "yeah?" "The thing I was talking about before? Well we have been assigned an exchange student from Sweden who will be arriving in three weeks!" The words poured out of his mouth in hopes that Dan would only notice a bit and just nod his head... Of course that was not what happened.  
"Phil!"


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter, warning the oc's are heavily based of off my friend and I so, if you want a picture of me you can find it at my Instagram, lollypop001114

Dan did not react in a calm way to say the least when he found out he had only three weeks to prepare for a fourteen year old girl to arrive from Sweden to ruin his tranquility, because despite the fact that he was much more open to people now than he was before he was still very hesitant to this new... Thing that was going to live with them. They had been given a file about her, or more like an information sheet. On it stood relevant things like allergies, names, age, appearance and such thing so basically. Name: Louise Grännsjö. Age:fourteen turning fifteen. Appearance:(insert picture of extremely awkward me) blond, grey eyes, short, and on it goes. Allergies:kiwi. We also got to know a bit more(but I'm to lazy to write it) but otherwise that's about it. Since there was so little information Dan was now even more worried, he wasn't good at handling himself as a hormonal teenager, and he certainly wasn't good at handling other teenagers! Not even now! And especially not a girl! First of all they had to figure out where this creature should sleep as they only have two bedrooms, they've come to the conclusion to let the girl decide whether to sleep in the same room as Dan or Phil or just take over one of their rooms and such forcing them to share. Dan had suggested that the very scary teenage girl could sleep on the couch to which Phil replied "no that's mean!" They were going to get an allowance every month to be able to feed them all and Dan actually managed to calm himself down a little, to phils great relief as he had been spending most of his time fretting over how Dan would manage. It was now only three days until she would arrive and Phil was excited to say the least. Dan had assumed the browsing position when Phil came bouncing in holding up two t-shirts. "Which one should I wear when we go to the airport?!" Dan looked up to see a shirtless Phil holding up a pizza shirt and a cat shirt waving them around like a maniac. "Phil first of all, why aren't you wearing a shirt and second of all why does it matter? I have a hard time believing that she will care what shirt you're wearing." Phil made a frustrated face and stuck his tongue out at Dan. "To answer your question, I'm not wearing a shirt because I just got out of the shower and I was to lazy to put one on for the moment and then second of all, I want to make a good first impression! So, do you think she likes pizza or cats?" "I still don't think it will matter! I mean if you were to live with complete strangers would you care?" Phil rolled his eyes and turned to walk back to his room when Dan called. "Take the one with pizza on it!" Three days later on a plane from Sweden~ The rumble from the turbulence once again got me on to my feet and running towards the toilets, as I hurled vomit in to the toilet I could hear my friend Lennon knocking at the door and in a resigned sigh(for the fourth time today) and just asked, "you done in there yet?" Rinsing my mouth and wiping the water off I just stepped out and walked back to my seat, I was not good with planes to say the least. Lennon sat beside me and they just gave me this look of 'again, seriously?' I just shook my head in their direction and put my forehead against the window. I couldn't wait for this to be over but at the same time I did not want to leave the plane, because when I did I have to face the biggest fear of my life… strangers. The thought of living with these new people scared the living shit out of me and honestly, I was almost shaking. "You're going to be okay! Stop being a wuss!"(not writing conversation in swedish cus that's a real pain that I will only do a few times.) "Coming from you! You're no better, I can see you freaking out from here! I can almost see you fretting in your head." They just looked over at me with their expression of annoyance at my in fact correct statement, because I just happen to know that we both are royal in fretting over changes, strangers, the outside, being embarrassed, having to be social and more. You see this is what Lennon and I bonded over, they came to my school and I thought to myself 'okay Louise, you can do this. Just say hi.' And I must have looked extremely awkward since not only tripped trying to walk up to them but I also dropped my things and blurted out something about them having cool hair, but we really bonded over that and became best friends YAY end of the story… not. And so we decided that we wanted to be exchange students in England, although we did not expect to be put in different schools! My literal nightmare was coming true, I can barley do anything even with Lennon there! There is no way I can do it on my own! And that kids is the story of how ended up sitting on a plane to London puking my guts out and almost peeing my pants. As I thought all of this it was interrupted by a voice coming from the speakers. We are 20 minutes to landing please prepare for some turbulence and fasten your seat belts. I looked over to Lennon and got up saying, "I'll be back in a minute, I just have to change my shirt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as said my character is heavily based of myself, but she is not me. She will be in the beginning the worst possible scenario and at the end she will become more of the person I want to be (I think). I don't really know how exchange things and school works in England so I'm gonna go with school dates and such that we have where I live. Please excuse any ooc'ness and enjoy :)

**At the airport, with Dan and Phil.**

Feeling the stares from others at Dans neck his hands were getting sweaty, he kept poking Phil in the side trying to get him to put down the ridiculous sign that said 'HI LOUISE WELCOME TO ENGLAND:)' in capital letter in all the colours of the rainbow. Almost everyone stared at them and at the moment Dan was beating the record of sweatiest hands ever, they could see the plane now and it was about to land, which to be honest did not calm him down at all...

Phil on the other hand was nervous for an entirely different reason, what if! She hates them, what if she doesn't want to stay with them, what if he says something to offend her, what if what if what if! And at the same time he was so nervous, he was usually awkward around people in general and this was a whole new experience. The plane has now landed and Phil made sure to wave the sign around as much as he could. A whole bunch of people streamed out of the plane mostly students and walked in to the airport, now most host 'families' had a small sign with the kids name on it so phils stood out to say the least. Last in was two teenage girls, one of them looking like she was about to turn and run back to the plane but at the same time looked like she wanted to murder everyone in the entire place and the other one looking as if she were about to vomit with an equally strong aura of murderer as the other. The first one was petite and thin, she looked fragile and awkward in kind of the same way as Dan, she was obviously the Louise who was going to live with them, she seemed to be in a deep and enthusiastic conversation with the other girl. Although it was what she wore who cached his eye, a Dan and Phil shirt, the one with whiskers on it, this had Phil in a slightly calmer mood and he poked at Dan. "Dan Dan! Look what she's wearing!" He twitched and turned his head looking her way, he raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "it just means she's a fan, what's the difference?" "What do you mean what's the difference? Now we now she won't hate us!" With a goofy smile on his face he turned back to the two girls, the second one was taller and more set, there was something edgy about her, she had purple short choppy hair and a septum piercing and another piercing in the lip.

They were now close enough to hear what they said, not that he could understand anything. "Herre gud jag kommer att dö!" (Omg I'm going to die!) Louise said to which the taller girl replied, "*sigh* nej det kommer du inte sluta gnäll!" (No you won't stop whining!) "Jag kan inte fatta att vi inte går i samma skola!" (I can't believe we're not going to the same school!) "Jag vet!" (I know!") Phil waved his sign around and saw her head snap his way, a breath seemed to hitch in her throat and she turned to her friend looking like she was about to hyperventilate, she tugged at her friends sleeve and pointed at them, her friend gave a high pitched squeal and pushed her towards us. She resisted to the very end, but probably realised there was no getting out of there. Once they stood in front of them the awkwardness ensued, "Umm, hi." Her voice shook and she looked terrified, her friend on the other side had a mischievous smile on her face and said. "Well, bye then, I have to go find my host family. See ya later~" she gave her a quick hug and then she ran off to somewhere else, leaving the little confused girl standing there looking... Well confused.

"So... Nice to meet you" she stuck her hand out whilst the other tugged self consciously on her shirt, her hands where sweating and it felt like an eternity before Phil finally grasped her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, I've made this sign for you and I hope you like it, Dan thought it was a bad idea but I ignored him and I'm rambling aren't I, sorry..." "Don't worry bout it, it's fine." She turned to Dan heart racing, she had been stalking them both for so long now, she couldn't believe it. Dan looked down at the girl standing in front of him, eyes wide and with a curious look on her face, then she reached out her hand and said "nice to meet you, I'm a big fan of both of you." She awkwardly looked down at the ground, fully refusing eye contact. He saw a twitch cross her face accompanied with a strange little noise as he reached out to take her hand, he awkwardly smiled at her and said, "it's great to meet you to." Her hand was so cold, it was like holding an ice cube, well... At least she didn't seem that bad. She carried a messenger bag on one shoulder and a computer on the other, she rolled a middle sized suitcase behind her and she looked so little amongst all those things Dan thought she might disappear. She cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up, she looked at him through her fringe, that was to short to push out of the way and to long to be not annoyingly falling in to her face. Even he could see that. Once again a twitchy played across her face together with a clicking noise and a flick of her hand. "Okay! Let's go get a cab!" Phils sudden outburst made him flinch and snap his head in his direction, "yeah let's go." He turned around and started walking, he heard Phil bubbly voice chatting away with Louise while she mostly smiled and nodded. "Dan, do you think we should swing by the store tomorrow to get some supplies for school?" "Oh! That's not necessary, I'm fine." She frantically shook her head and waved her hands, then once again a nervous twitch flicked across her face. "I'm sure I'll get some at school!" She nervously looked around her and twitches kept flicking across her face, she pulled on his sleeve and said, "could we please just leave, I really don't like crowded places." He knew how she felt, he himself wasn't super good with crowds so he nodded and sent a crocked smile her way and started walking towards the exit


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short, but I felt like posting something, it's really just a filler.

Louise's PoV.

We walked out of the airport and as phil called a taxi Dan and I talked a bit.  
"You don't have much with you, do you?" I shook my head, "no, I only brought all the necessary stuff. My mom will ship the rest that I wanted to bring." He only nodded, I twitched. Today have been a really bad day on the tic front, I've been almost constantly twitching and clicking.  
But on the other hand this must be one of the best days off my life, I mean I've been stalking Dan and Phil for quite som time now and I never in my life imagined ever meeting them.  
"I trust you're aware that you will get an allowance every month for the costs of having me." I said.   
"Yes, we read it in the information note... Well Phil did, I just kind of nodded and gave an appropriate hum whenever that seemed fit." I giggled somehow it just sounded so like the person I always see in his videos, not uncaring just... Being Dan.

Right there for just a second it felt familiar, the way he talked and smiled. I looked over at him to see him waving at Phil who had strayed away a bit, I smile looking at them. Phil was scratching the back of his head as Dan nagged at him for running of, then Phil waved at me to follow them to the cab... Then I screwed up... As I was walking to them I could feel my foot catch on something, and suddenly i'm falling down...

Hitting the ground with an embarrassing shriek and feeling my glasses getting even more crocked, I suddenly found myself face planted on the floor. Two heads turn to look at me and I expect the worst, as even though I have been stalking them and know they probably wouldn't do anything mean I can't help but to think the worst. I brace myself for laughing and amused giggles, but instead I am faced with a hand reaching down to help me up. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Dan looks down on me with a concerned expression and Phil is not far behind him, I let out a huff and hesitantly takes his hand. I really don't like asking for help, or needing it whatsoever. I brush of my clothes and grab my bags, "come on let's go!" I turn my back on them as I feel a blush spread across my face, and as I do I realise that I don't now where we're going at all and so I stop. "Which way is the cab?"


End file.
